


Forget

by nek0zawakun



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun
Summary: "Forget this foolish child, girl. You are mine," the beast growled lowly into her ear, sending shivers down her legs, making her skin tingle to the point it hurt.
Relationships: Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Hinata Hyuuga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Forget

Hinata closed her eyes. How many times have they done it already? She lost count. Naruto's lips attacked hers mercilessly biting and sucking. Hinata moaned quietly into the kiss feeling his arms wrap around her waist pulling her closer. His eyes were a burning red colour, darkened by the lust his body. He watched her expression closely, noticing the slightest changes. Naruto's nails grew longer; his hand found her back outlining the delicate lines of her body, digging his nails into her smooth pale flesh. She screamed as trails of blood ran down her bare back.

"N...Naruto..." she whispered tears were streaming down her cheeks. Her lips trembled as she spoke his name.

"This foolish child," Naruto growled biting her neck hard. Hinata dug her nails into his shoulders, making Naruto grin. He loved it...the pain of her nails piercing his flesh excited him. He pushed the girl against the wall with a loud thud. Hinata bit her lower lip in agony. She knew too well that it was not _Naruto_ ; she knew that it was the _beast_ possessing his body and mind, but she did not mind. If it was the only way she could be with the one she loved for so many years, she was willing to endure the pain. After all, the pain was not the only feeling she was experiencing. "So be it." Hinata realised that Kyuubi used her...in every way he wanted, whenever he wanted. Their relationship disgusted her, but every time he touched her she lost her mind. She would never admit that she wanted it...the body of the one she loved and the lust of the one who possessed him - a perfect combination.

Hinata felt Naruto's hand sliding between her legs, spreading them in process; she moaned loudly allowing him to spread them even wider.

"Forget this foolish child, girl. You are _mine_ ," the beast growled lowly into her ear, sending shivers down her legs, making her skin tingle to the point it hurt. 


End file.
